Acquired Enemy
by Falconwolf3
Summary: An enemy from Brennan's past comes back for revenge. What will Brennan do when a loved one gets caught in the crossfire? Anamalia, this is from your Challenge. One Shot! Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, there I said it!**

**This was written for a challenge, hope you all like it, especially: Anamalia-fear**

**Acquired Enemy**

Adam called the team to the situation room. Shal and Jesse were sweating from working out in the dojo. Brennan was holding the book of poetry he was reading when he got the call from Adam. Emma was rubbing her head; she had been having migraines for 2 hours.

"What's up Adam?" asked Shal.

"First off, I apologize for this, but I only needed Brennan. The com-system has a glitch in it Jesse."

"I'll get to fixing that," said Jesse as he went to the computer. Shal walked out of the room leaving the others with Adam. Adam turned to glance at Jesse.

"Is this another lecture about what happened on the mission today? Cause I said I was sorry, I got busted ribs to prove how sorry I am."

Emma walked over to help Jesse with the com-system. Adam turned back to Brennan. "You know a guy by the name of J.D?"

"Yeah, J.D Garrett, why?"

"Cause there's a rumor in the underground that he's looking for you."

"Well I hope I never see him again. That guy is bad news."

"What do you mean bad news?" asked Adam.

"I used to run with him back in the old days. I didn't realize it then, but he was killing people, good people. Anyway, when I found out, I turned him in."

"And according to what I pulled up on him, he did 15 years in prison. Got out two weeks ago on parole."

"He was supposed to serve 35 years."

"He got time off for good behavior."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Lay low, don't get yourself into trouble. This guy isn't a mutant, so you should be fine, right?"

"OK, is it ok for me to leave Sanctuary, cause me and Emma are going to movies tonight?"

"That should be all right, have fun."

"We will," said Emma, as she came up behind Brennan. "We'll be home about midnight."

"OK."

* * *

Emma and Brennan left the Movie Theater and walked to his car. He opened the door for her and walked around the car to the other side. From behind him, he heard a gun shot, ducked and turned to see a dark figure in the alley running away. He started to give chase, but the sound of moaning stopped him cold. He knew that moan.

Emma!

He ran to her side of the car, and there she was lying in a puddle of blood. He picked her up in his arms and placed her in his car. He had to get her back to Sanctuary before it was too late.

"Adam, how is she?"

"I stopped the bleeding Brennan, but she lost a lot of blood. We have to wait and see."

"Can I go sit with her?"

"You need to get some rest Brennan. You're hurt yourself remember?"

"I don't care about me Adam, I love her!"

"I know you do, but you have to be strong for her. You can't do that like this."

"Fine! I'll go rest, but I will be back!"

* * *

Brennan rolled over in bed. A million things running through his head. Most of them not good. He kept trying to figure out what he could have done differently. Emma was in the lab fighting for her life, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Or was there?

He could get the person responsible, and he knew it was J.D. He had gotten a glimpse of the shooter's face before he ran. However, why did he shoot Emma instead of Brennan? Was it because he knew the losing Emma would hurt Brennan more?

He rolled onto his back and sat up. The pain in his ribs was excruciating, but that was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

Brennan walks into the garage and got into his car. The passenger seat was still covered in Emma's blood. The crimson red covering his seat only seemed to make him angrier. He cranked the car and backed out. Tonight J.D was going to die!

Brennan pulled up outside the house. He wasn't sure J.D still owned the house until he saw J.D's car in the front. He walked up the steps and turned the doorknob. The living room was dark as he walked down the familiar hallway. He walked into J.D's room. His old friend was asleep.

"J.D!"

J.D jumped out of his bed, his face made a wicked smile when he saw it was Brennan. "Oh, it's you, thought you might show up."

"Why did you shoot her?"

"Cause, shooting you, wouldn't have been as fun."

Brennan reached back his hand and threw a telsa coil at J.D throwing him against the wall. J.D looked shocked, literally. Brennan realized that until that moment, he had never told J.D about his powers. He dropped J.D to the floor. J.D didn't move, and Brennan knew he was dead.

* * *

Brennan walked back into Sanctuary. He saw Shal and Jesse in the living room. "Hey guys."

"Hey, did you kill him?" asked Shal.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Cause, we know you."

"Funny, yeah he's dead."

"Good."

"What are you two doing up?"

"Adam told us to wait out here while he checked on Emma. One of the machines went off about 20 minutes ago and he ushered us out."

"Adam, is she ok?" asked Brennan as Adam came into the living room. Adam sat down in the chair next to the door. The look on his face told them she was gone.

Shal started crying and Jesse pulled her to him. Brennan sat down and put his hand on Shal's shoulder.

Brennan got up and walked out.

Alone in his room he sat in the dark. He had been so intent on revenge that he left without a second thought. He was gone when she died; he should have been by her side.

He could have killed J.D at any time, but he would never get another chance to say goodbye to Emma.

**THE END!**

**I hate when people die; it is very hard for me to write that. However, sometimes when writing a story, it happens. **

**Please review! Thanks in advance and I will return the favor. I will review for you, if you review for me, k?**


End file.
